puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Adventure Tag League
Summer Adventure Tag League was an annual professional wrestling tag team tournament held in the Japanese professional wrestling promotion Dragon Gate since 2007. It featured a round-robin first round, after which the top four teams participate in the single-elimination tournament to crown the winner. Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino, used the prize money to establish the Open The Twin Gate Championship. The 2011 version featured a single-elimination tournament, while the 2012 version featured teams consisting by three people. The name was derived from the 2004 and 2005 events held in Odaiba in Tokyo. That event took place in August as a part of an attraction known as “Adventure King”. The 2017 editon of the Summer Adventure Tag League was cancelled due to the 5 Units Survival Race taking place at the August series and after that the tournament was inactive. The Summer Adventure Tag League was held under a round-robin system, with two points for a win, one for a draw and none for a loss. The teams finishing atop the points standings in the two blocks advance to the knockout stage, where the winner is determined in a head-to-head match. Matches in the Summer Adventure Tag League have a 20-minute time limit, which is the same as matches for Dragon Gate's Open The Twin Gate Championship. In the below results, signifies the Open The Twin Gate Champions at the time of each tournament. Usually the winners of the tournament earned a shot at the title, assuming they are not already the champions. For the round robin tournaments in the Summer Adventure Tag League: : – winners of each block; : – losers of each block. List of winners Results 2007 The 2007 Summer Adventure League featured ten teams, and was held from 5 August to 26 August. The top four ranked teams from the round robin round qualified for the single-elimination semi-finals. The two winners of the semi-finals met in the final to decide the winner. Knockout round 2008 The 2008 Summer Adventure League featured nine teams, and was held from 9 August to 28 August. The top four ranked teams from the round robin round qualified for the single-elimination semi-finals. The two winners of the semi-finals met in the final to decide the winner. Knockout round 2009 The 2009 Summer Adventure League featured nine teams and was held from 1 August to 26 August. The top four ranked teams from the round robin round qualified for the single-elimination semi-finals. The two winners of the semi-finals met in the final to decide the winner. Knockout round 2010 The 2010 Summer Adventure League featured ten teams and was held from 30 July to 25 August. The round robin round featured two blocks of five teams each, and the top two teams from each block qualified for the single-elimination semi-finals. The two winners of the semi-finals met in the final to decide the winner. Knockout round 2011 The 2011 Summer Adventure League featured twelve teams, and was held from 3 August to 7 August, covering three shows; the format of the League was changed to a single-elimination tournament. Four teams received a bye into the second round. Kotoka qualified to be Don Fujii's partner by beating Shisa BOY, Super Shenlong and Eita Kobayashi. 2012 The 2012 Summer Adventure League featured eight teams with three members instead of the usual two. The round robin round features two blocks of four teams each, and the top team from each block will qualify for the finals to decide the winner of the tournament while the last team from each block will face each other to determine the last placed team. The tournament was contested for the vacated Open The Triangle Gate Championship. Super Shenlong III qualified to be Shingo Takagi and YAMATO's partner by beating Chihiro Tominaga. The tournament was held from 2 August to 19 August. Cyber Kong, Kzy and Mondai Ryu lost to Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! and Naoki Tanizaki to be the last placed team in the tournament. 2013 The 2013 Summer Adventure League reverted to teams of two members and was held from 7 September to 28 September. The round robin round featured two blocks of four teams each, and the top team from each block qualified for the finals. The Block A match between Shingo Takagi and Akira Tozawa versus Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino ended in a no contest with no points awarded when Doi turned on Yoshino and joined MAD BLANKEY. This caused Yoshino to team up with the Former Super Shenlong III: Yosuke Watanabe for his final Block A match against Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii. T-Hawk and Eita defeated YAMATO and BxB Hulk to become the Provisional Open The Twin Gate Championsand win the tournament. 2014 The 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League and was held from 5 September to 23 September. The round robin round featured two blocks of four teams each, and the top team from each block qualified for the finals. During the tournament Kotoka injured himeself and he was place on his last match by Yuga Hayashi. Ryotsu Shimizu and Yuga Hayashi lost to Kzy and Naruki Doi to become the last placed team in the tournament. }} 2015 The 2015 Summer Adventure Tag League and was held from 5 September to 27 September. The round robin round featured two blocks of four teams each, and the top team from each block qualified for the finals. On September 9 CIMA was injured and was replaced by Takehiro Yamamura. Knockout round 2016 On July 7 it was announced the 2016 Summer Adventure Tag League and it will be held from August 6 to September 10. The round robin round featured two blocks of four teams each, and the top team from each block qualified for the finals. On July 24 it was announced that Kotoka would miss the tournament due to facial injuries and Cyber Kong will replace him as partner for Shingo Takagi and Osaka06 (CIMA and Gamma) replaced the team of Mondai Ryu and Cyber Kong. Futa Nakamura and Masaaki Mochizuki forfeit their first and second and third match due to Nakamura getting injured on the first day. Knockout round Gallery |-| Gallery= SATLtrophy.jpg|Summer Adventure Tag League trophy epkg.jpg|envelope prize of the Summer Adventure Tag League SMSATL.jpg|Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino the winners of the first tournament who used the prize money to establish the Open The Twin Gate Championship milenialsprovisional.jpeg|T-Hawk and Eita who won the 2013 tournament and also became provisional Open The Twin Gate champions |-| Winners= SMSATL.jpg|Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino Mad blankey 2.jpg|Akira Tozawa, BxB Hulk and "Naoki Tanisaki" milenialsprovisional.jpeg|T-Hawk and Eita jimmyzsummer2.jpg|Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Jimmy Susumu eitakidsummer.jpg|Eita and Dragon Kid References External links *Dragon Gate official site in Japanese Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Dragon Gate Events